While the prior art is replete with paper packages which have been proposed to employ a pulling tab or tongue provided at the top or other portion of such packages to be pulled outwardly for opening them to pour out or drink the contents thereof, they have in practice such as pulling means closed physically either by using a rivet, peg or the like, or by way of adhesive or welding, which has however been left short of any further details either in the manner of attachment or adhesion of such opening means or in their material to practice, and which have been of mere useless casual ideas, and so, there is made available no practical way of testing for the reduction to practice of such packages.
Taking for example certain of such propositions, Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Applications Nos. 103,428/1978 and 91,425/1988 have merely proposed the provision of packages with additional attachment, and Japanese Utility Model No. 131,338/1977 has suggested use of a tongue attachment which lacks any practical manner of attaching, all of which have presented no references to their material or composition of adhesives, and which would lead nothing to the practice of such arts with the lack of disclosure of inventive means or steps that would enable those who wish to do so.
In an attempt to cope with such uncertainty inherent to the prior art construction, the present invention is essentially directed to the provision of an efficient solution to the opening structure of paper for cardboard packages, particularly beverage cartons, with practical presentation of tongue material and composition of adhesive, which may readily be put to practice for the reliable and useful means for the opening of such packages, accordingly.